


Four Hands

by Minutia_R



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and dirty smutlet from Millie's point of view.  What plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hands

One hand cups Christopher's jaw, as the thumb traces along his lips. One hand on his chest, dark curls between the fingers, clasping him to her, smooth back against her breasts. One hand moves slowly up his leg, ankle to knee, knee to buttock, and down again. One hand plays the length of his cock, grasping and stroking between licks.

It's like having four arms again, only two of them are Conrad's.

Christopher's breath comes faster, and his thrusts harder. He nibbles and sucks at Millie's thumb, the way he nibbled and sucked at her clit earlier, as Conrad watched them, half-dozing, exhausted from his share of Christopher's attentions.

Millie's belly warms at the memory, and she snuggles closer, her hand playing down Christopher's chest and over his navel. His cock leaps from Conrad's hand to hers, slick and hot, and Conrad's tongue brushes Millie's fingers.

As Christopher shudders and strains and spends, caught between their two bodies, he makes a noise in the back of his throat. A single voiced velar plosive, as if he cannot decide whether to call out _Goddess_ or _Grant_.

Afterwards, Millie's hand meets Conrad's across Christopher's body, and the fingers entwine. Christopher sleeps, two lives in his chest and one around his neck. His spirit doesn't wander. There is nowhere else in the worlds he would rather be. And Millie smiles, her cheek against his shoulder, too full of happiness for speech.

Asheth is a jealous goddess. But Millie isn't Asheth anymore.


End file.
